


Blind Faith

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You're more than happy to...experiment with Lev.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Kudos: 152





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I know this is a character a little bit less written about but I love him and so do my friends so this is for my haikyuu hoes, as always <3

“I’m...nervous.” Lev was practically shaking as he sat on the couch of your shared apartment, hand gripping the cushion beneath his bare thighs. You ran a hand up his skin and smiled at the little twitches of muscle, anticipation making him jumpy. 

“I can always take it off, love. Just say the word and we stop,” you reminded, giving him a clear out if he was uncomfortable. He rarely ever was, seeing as any anxiety he felt was due to his inexperience, so he was always just eager to live up to the expectations he sets for himself. He’s never used their safeword before, but you liked to reassure him that it was always an option. This time, he shook his head frantically and ran a hand through his hair, careful to keep the blindfold over his eyes intact. 

“No!” he cried, blindly out a hand to find you. Gently taking his wrist, you guided it to your face and leaned into his touch, hoping that it would help him get over his nerves. “Please...keep going.” He felt you smile under his fingers and gave you one back, settling his hand on the arm of the couch and allowing you to work. You resumed your featherlight caresses of his thighs, watching and listening for the little sounds leaving his mouth as you got closer to where he wanted you. He was painfully hard against his stomach and slightly sticky from the precum already dripping out, but he didn’t want to rush you; he wanted the full experience. 

“ _Oh,_ ” he whimpered as you moved your mouth to take his head into your mouth. The irony of how he was blessed with a big dick and no idea what to do with it never escaped you, but he let out a particularly loud moan at your actions and all thought besides pleasuring Lev left your mind. You ran your hand up and down his shaft and sucked on the tip, face flushing at the groans he was giving you. 

Lev had of course gotten blowjobs from you, along with a few more _advanced_ things, but the blindfold took it to an entirely new level. Usually, he would be watching you closely, studying the way your lips wrapped around him, observing the little movements that were amplified by how close you two were. The blindfold robbed him of that routine, yet enriched his experience by making him focus on the things he’d never noticed before: the tug of your fingers on his cock, your own little moans that he could feel and hear, the way your hair tickled his abs as you ran your mouth up and down his length. It was... _intoxicating._

“You feel so _good_ ,” he breathed, punctuating it with another moan when you twisted your hand _just so_ on his cock, making his hips thrust up into your mouth. For a split second, he was worried that it was too much and that he just ruined the experience. All anxiety of his impulsive action was wiped from his mind when you moaned around his dick and increased your pace, the vibrations pushing him toward the edge. “I’m gonna--”

Before he could finish (in both senses of the word), you pulled off his cock with a _pop_ and gave a small laugh at the little whimper he let out at the loss. Before he could complain any more, you reached your hands up to his shoulders and guided him until he was laying on the couch, eagerly awaiting more instruction from you. Without a word, you sat on his cock and splayed your hands on his chest. He let out a long, content sigh that quickly melted into a groan as you started to grind into his hips with his length pressed inside you. He was big enough that each movement had him directly on your sweet spot and you cried out his name each time. Reaching large hands to wrap around your thighs, he quickened your pace and drifted his fingers to your core, eager to help you fall apart around him. 

“C’mon, come for me,” he begged, and you pushed up his blindfold right before you fell off the edge, letting him watch as your mouth fell open and you screamed in ecstasy. Finally being able to watch you caused his own undoing and his toes curled in as he coated your walls, holding you down on his cock to milk himself into you. “God, _yes!_ ” he shouted, not giving a damn about your neighbors as his hands gripped your hips. 

“You like...the blindfold?” you asked, running your hands up and down his body to feel the defined muscle beneath your fingers. 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and dont forget to comment!


End file.
